


A Hogwartstuck Christmas

by Cirrav



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrav/pseuds/Cirrav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following different characters around Hogwarts during the holidays. I have no plans for what it will turn out to be, since I make it up as I go. I basically just wanted to write Karezi and Roxygen in Hogwarts during Christmas so yeah, that's kind of what you're gonna get.<br/>(Also I'm absolute shit at titles and chapter names so yeah)</p><p>P.S Characters are tagged that haven't actually been in the story yet and I apologise, but those are the ones that I'm at the moment planning on having appear in some way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like A Thousand Elves Had Thrown Up All Over It

I t was unusually quiet in the halls of Hogwarts. During the semester they would be filled with laughter and conversation and enchanted paper planes, basically, things that pissed Karkat Vantas off. But most of the students had gone home for Christmas so the corridors echoed with every footstep he took. The emptiness of the castle was refreshing, he hadn’t been screaming at something, or someone, since this morning when Dave Strider ( May he trip down the staircase ) woke Karkat up with his god awful holiday rapping. Just as Strider had started on the radness of fancy Santas, Karkat had thrown his pillow straight at his head. It had hit his neck and somehow made the blondie even more infuriating. He had gotten a stroke of inspiration and had started to incorporate Karkats surname in the Santa rap. Karkat had quickly rolled out of bed, hopped into his one pair of jeans that didn’t smell like shit and went straight to breakfast, leaving Strider to his dumb games.

     Karkat was stunned as he entered the Great Hall. It had been decorated like a thousand elves had thrown up all over it. There was glitter on the walls, enchanted stars hanging in the air instead of the usual candles, the ceiling showed calm snowfall, and next to the teachers table there was the biggest Christmas tree that Karkat had ever seen. He was sure that if he could’ve seen the ceiling, the treetop would be just a few inches from scraping against it. Like everything else it was covered in glitter and all kinds of nonsense. Karkat had never been a big fan of Christmas (except for the included break from school). His dad hadn’t been very close with him, and Christmas just reminded him of all the whole and happy families across Britain.

  “Hey Karkat!” a voice rang, a bit too loudly for the volume in the Hall. Karkat immediately recognised it as John Egberts, a Hufflepuff, and one of his best friends. He was still wearing his ridiculous blue pajamas with the enormous hood. It’s a wonder it didn’t get stuck in everything. Next to John was Jade Harley, Ravenclaw. Karkat didn’t have the best relationship with her, since she disapproved of his outbursts of rage and barrage of insults.   
Karkat forced a smile and walked over to their table.

  “These shitass decorations are burning my eyes,” he greeted them. “I think I’m going to puke.”

  “Don’t be such a buttface, Kar,” John replied, “this whole place is full of Christmas joy and good times.” Jade nodded in agreement. “Yeah, Karkat. ‘Tis the season.”

  “Fuck both of you. Christmas is such a commercialised fucking mess,” he sat down opposite to them and grumbled something. John and Jade quickly got back to, what Karkat presumed, was their previous conversation. Something about frogs and their magical properties. He couldn’t care less. He grabbed himself a piece of toast, duly ignoring the vast array of holiday food that filled the longtable. 

    When the frog conversation had finally seemed to die down, John turned to Karkat. “Hey Kar-...” but he was interrupted by Dave Strider. “Dudes, you should have heard my mad beats this morning. I was spitting the most top notch fantastical lyrics.” he sat down opposite to John and Jade, while Karkat at the same time stood up. “Uhh, I’ve got some trees to scream at,” he rubbed the back of his head, ruffling the hair, “or something…” Dave smirked and gave Karkat a quick “Goodbye.” Jade smiled at him, and John grinned and told Karkat so seek him out later. He hadn’t walked more than a few yards until he heard Dave start on what ironic shit his Bro was going to get for him for Christmas. The conversation was reduced first to mumbling and then to nothing as he walked out the Great Hall. He walked up to one of the pedestals which bore enchanted flames to warm himself. He let out a giant yawn and decided that it was time for a nap. 

  “Karkat, shut your mouth. I can smell it from all the way over here.” Karkat raised his eyes and looked upon Terezi Pyrope, who stood leaning against a wall on the other side of the hall.

  “Shut the fuck up, Pyrope.” he crossed his arms and stared right into her dumb red shades. It’s not like she would notice his glaring though, since she was blind. She insisted that she had learned to smell her surroundings from a dragon when she was younger, but Karkat dismissed the explanation. She probably had some enchantment cast on the shades so that she could see, or… or something.

  “Now Karkar, don’t be like that. I was just kickstarting the conversation,” she wore her gigantic grin which spread out from ear to ear. “And besides,” she continued, “you shouldn’t be so rude towards a blind girl. What if I was to start crying and running away, then crashing right into a wall? That’d be on your conscious.” she continued to look straight towards him. Karkat felt very unnerved by it.

  “Because you’re such a frail fucking baby that you couldn’t take a cuss word.” Karkat pushed himself from the pedestal and started walking in a fast pace back to the Gryffindor dormitory.

  “Karkat, wait up!” he heard Terezi from behind him. As the tapping from her cane got closer he sped up. But he wouldn’t be so undignified as to run, and soon Terezi had caught up to him. “Where’re you going?” she asked as she locked arms with him. Karkat stiffened and felt blood rush to his face. “Jus-... just back to the dormitory. I’m tired as fuck.” he answered tensely.

  “But that’s boring. You should come hang with me instead. We’ll throw some snowballs at Equius or something.” Terezi slightly tugged Karkat towards the grounds, but Karkat remained on his path. 

  “Either way I need to get back.” he said, looking straightforward. Terezi looked quizzically at him. In turn, Karkat nodded towards her scarf. “I’ll freeze to death without clothes.” Terezi smirked, “So you’re inviting me back to your room to watch you change?” Karkat choked and began coughing. “How the fuck,”  cough , “How the fuck did you even get that from what I was saying?” he looked at Terezi, but she just laughed loudly. “Wow, Kar, you should see your face. It smells bright red.” He mumbled “Shut up” and they continued to the Gryffindor tower, arms still locked.


	2. OPERATION: Goo-bloods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Terezi and Karkat mess with some pureblood douches.

Karkat was panting lightly when they arrived at the Fat Lady. The long climb up the stairs winded him a bit. It’s so much easier the way down, he noted. Terezi, on the other hand, looked completely fine.

  “Kar, you’re pathetic.” she grinned at him.

  “Shut the hell up, Pyrope. It’s seven fucking floors.” he shook his head and walked up to the portrait. “Hey, let us in,” Karkat told her.

  “Uh-uh-uh,” the Lady waved her finger back and forth, “Password.”

Karkat groaned. “Come on. It’s the freaking holidays! You know who I am so just let me in.” he tried to grab the frame and turn it, but immediately retracted his hand as he felt a fierce twinge in it. “Ow! What the fuck?” Terezi sighed and smacked Karkat on the back of his head. “Just give her the damn password you doofus.” Karkat sighed, “Wandering wizochocs.” and the portrait began to move, but immediately stopped as Terezi took a step forward.

  “Not her,” the Lady said sternly. “She doesn’t belong to Gryffindor.” Karkat groaned again.

  “This. Is. So. Dumb. Just. Let. Us. In!” he bellowed. The portrait didn’t react, although behind him, Terezi had burst out laughing. He spun around and yelled, “WHY IS THIS SO FUNNY TO YOU?” This only made her laugh harder. She put her back to the wall and exhaled thrice.

  “Phew, that was, that was something,” she looked at Karkat who stared at her intensely. He was just about to yell some obscenity at her when she walked past him, slapped his bum, and said, “Chill, Karkar, I’ll see you in the courtyards.” Karkat choked on his words and flusteredly mumbled something inaudible. The Fat Lady swung open and Karkat crawled in through the hole.

    He was at once struck with the comfortable warmth radiating from the fireplace, and really the whole room. It was an incredible contrast to the cold castle. There were socks hanging from the mantel piece, soon to be filled with various confectionaries and other gifts. A Christmas tree stood in the corner, much more toned down than the one in the Great Hall, and thus Karkat didn’t have the urge to throw it in the fire. There was a girl sitting at a table looking out through the window, lightly sipping from a cup. She didn’t turn when Karkat had entered, and made no movement indicating that she noticed him while he made his way to the staircase leading to the boys’ dormitory.

    He climbed the stairs quickly, not wanting to let Terezi wait for too long. He quickly ransacked his chest at the foot of his bed. Pulled out a winter robe, mittens, and a House scarf. Then he made his descent back through the common room. The girl had barely moved an inch since he walked through here last time.

  “Merry Christmas Karkat.” she said in a somber tone. Karkat was completely baffled by this and only managed to stutter out a “You too.” back. On his way out he hit his knee on the edge of the hole. Shit, please don’t be a bleeding wound, he thought while he bit his lip.

    The walk down from the seventh floor was an incredibly long one. Much longer than the climb up, or at least, that’s what it felt like. A few of the portraits greeted him, but he just waved them the finger. His heart was pounding like crazy. What the fuck is up? He could feel his pulse in every part of his body. Du-dunn, du-dunn, du-dunn. Karkat’s steady pace dropped after a few floors. With every step he slowed it further, he tried to whistle a tune and the off-key notes made calmed the beating in his chest . His thoughts drifted to Terezi, who was probably freezing her ass off, waiting for him to get down. He immediately felt his heartbeat speed up again. Du-dunn, du-dunn, du-dunn. What was he so nervous about, anyway? They were just supposed to go outside and fuck around. Throw snowballs at the pureblood Equius guy. Maybe build a snowman. Catch the flakes on their tongues. Tumble down a hill entangled in each other. Karkat stopped right in his tracks. His mind was blank except for the image of Terezi laying on her back in the snow. Snowflakes slowly falling onto her face. She would laugh at him when he tripped on his way down to help her up. He would extend his arm to help her up, she would smile at him. He would uncharacteristically smile back. She would grab his hand and pull him down on her and then… Karkat broke off the trail right there. Don't be a fucking moron Kar-ass. There's no way Pyrope would even think of you longer than a second after you've left her field of vision. You don't matter to her. You don't matter. He clenched his fist, driving his nails into his palms. He imaged Terezi again, but this time she was laughing at him, and it hurt. He was so engrossed in these thoughts that he missed a step and fell down the stairs. He instinctively wrapped his arms around his head and curled up into a ball. When he finally hit the floor, he hit it hard. He rolled onto his stomach and slowly pushed himself up. Every bit of him ached, and he was sure that he'd gotten some permanent bruises. Every step he took sent a burst of pain through his left leg, he tried to ignore it, and after some yards found a way, albeit awkward looking way, to walk without any greater pain.

    Terezi was waiting for him right outside the castle gates, leaning herself to a wall, flipping a sickle again and again. It was always a bit creepy, Karkat thought, the way she would notice you without looking. He felt his heart speed up again. He took a deep breath and walked over to her, doing his best to hide his limp. When he approached her she produced her cane, seemingly out of nowhere.

  "Took you long enough," she grinned at him and gave him a light punch on the arm. Karkat clenched his teeth when she came in contact with the bruise. Luckily, Terezi didn't seem to notice. How she even managed to hit was beyond him.

  "So…" Karkat struggled to find words. "What do you wanna do?" Fan-fucking-tastic conversation starter right there.

  “Follow me,” Terezi told him. She grabbed his hand and led him to the stairs which in turn led down to the boathouse. Karkat tried to disregard the aching and the pain in his leg. In this moment he felt lucky that Terezi was blind, and couldn’t see the pained expression on his face.  “Zahhak is having some kind of small party thing down there. Purebloods only,” she turned and faced Karkat. “Let’s screw with them.”

Karkat swallowed. “I hate Equius as much as the next guy, but isn’t that kind of… dangerous?” Terezi just raised her eyebrow in response and smirked at him. “Fine, whatever,” he spat out. “You make a freaking fantastic argument.”  
  “Great. Okay, this is the plan…” Terezi talked fast, and sidetracked often, but Karkat listened intensely, or at least tried to. She started going on about why they were doing this, and how they were going to do it. Through Terezis wild explanation which contained eccentric arm movements, cackling, and switching topic every minute, Karkat managed to get the general gist of it. They were basically supposed to pour slime all over the pureblood sods. Slime which would crawl back upon the drenched when they wiped it off. Terezis reason for this was simply that she disliked their attitude towards ‘the lowbloods’.

  “Okay Karkat, since well, I’m blind, you’ll have to get close enough to throw in the stink pellest. I’ll stay up here and levitate this over the door,” she pointed at a small bag. It was enchanted to hold a lot more than logically could fit in it, and it was filled to the brim with the crawling slime. “When they’re covered I need you to run back up the stairs quickly, because we’re going to freeze it.” Karkat gulped in answer. He wasn’t sure if his leg could handle it. But to hell with it. He wasn’t about to blow Terezi off now.

    Karkat slowly descended to the boathouse. The stairs had patches of ice on them, so every now and then he would lose his foothold and slip, but his hands were gripping the railings so hard he thought his knuckles would burst, so he didn’t fall. As he approached the boathouse he could hear the laughter from inside. He tensed up. Equius Zahhak was captain of the Slytherin quidditch team and just generally a very physical kind of guy. There’s no chance in hell that Karkat would be able to run away from him, even in prime condition. He closed his eyes and hoped that the slime would slow them down enough for him to get his ass out of there. The voices from inside the house grew louder and louder with each step. Things seemed to heat up in there. He lowered his hand into his pocket and produced a few stink pellets. Karkat hoped it would be enough. He looked up and saw how the bag of goo slowly levitated to take its position over the entrance. Terezis signal would soon be heard. He could hear his pulse in his head. He could feel every part of his body aching, his heartbeats were like punches all over him. He heard a screech from above. The signal! Karkat slammed the door open and threw in the stink pellets. He could hear yelling and coughing form inside.

  “WHO THE FUCK DARES CHALLENGES THE STRENGTH OF ZAHHAK?” came a loud roar from the inside. Karkat had already turned around and had started to weakly run back up to Terezi. He had just gotten a few yards when he heard the furious screams of Zahhak and some other pureblood jackass. He sped up, taking double steps up the stairs. Never mind the pain, it’ll hurt more to be caught.

  “KARKAT HURRY UP!” he could hear from above him. Each time his left foot hit the ground it was like a stab all throughout his leg. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. “KARKAT!” he could hear Zahhak and his crew coming up the stairs behind him. Shit fucking fuck I’m going to die.

  “Glacius!” Karkat slipped on the ice and fell to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took a while to write. I pushed it up since I thought that I would have a ton of time to write during the 23rd to 25th. But I can't say that I was really satisfied with it. The first one felt a bit less forced to write. But I hope that the fluff of the next chapter will make it a bit easier to write.
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
